Knights of Laveau (Joint Venture)
The Knights of Laveau are a loose coalition of heroes, largely magical in nature, who operate out of New Orleans in the Joint Venture Universe. History To Be Disclosed Roster Photon: Monica Rambeau. A former lieutenant in the United States Air Force, she was flying over Nebraska when her plane was destroyed by an energy weapon of alien origins. The extradimensional energy transformed her into a being made up purely of light particles, which vanished from the aircraft long before it crashed. Thus, she was declared dead by the US Government. Unbeknownst to anyone, Monica survived, but the transformation had scrambled her memory, and she wandered the country until she was found by Ezra Miller, whom she came to care for deeply. Brother Vodou and Daniel Drumm: 'Jericho Drumm and his brother Daniel were Haitian Vodou ''houngan, or priests, visiting New Orleans to learn the differences between their practices and the voodoo practiced in that part of America. Unfortunately, while there, Daniel was shot and killed in a seemingly random robbery. In grief and rage, Jericho prayed to Damballa the serpent, primordial Sky-Father and Loa of creation, and his wife, Erzulie Freda, Loa of love and beauty and protector of lovers, particularly gay men like Jericho's brother. The Loa responded by merging Daniel and Jericho's souls into the same body, which had the side effect of granting the two houngan access to magical powers unseen by any Vodou since the religion's inception. Rather than return to Haiti, Jericho and Daniel remained in New Orleans to avenge Daniel's death. However, they discovered that the seemingly random shooting was actually part of a far greater web of events, which they are still working to unravel even now. '''Heimdall: A Vanir of Vanaheim, one of the two races that fathered modern-day Asgardians, and formerly the Watcher of Asgard before Ragnarok, Heimdall grew impatient with the cycle of death and rebirth the Vanir and Aesir's children were forced to undergo and abandoned his post when the new cycle began. With the help of Loki, another Asgardian with no patience for the cycle, Heimdall assumed the identity of a mortal named Ezra Miller, he retained his Asgardian gifts and his power of divine sight, using it to hide from Those Who Live Above In Shadow, who would simply have forced him back to his post. However, threats to Midgard cropped up constantly, and mroe and more Heimdall found himself forced to take up his mantle as a warrior and protector. 'Venus: '''Unlike Heimdall, who abandoned his post out of weariness of the constant cycle of death, rebirth, and pointless warfare, Aphrodite Ourania simply grew bored with the idyllic perfection that came with being an Olympian. She had arrived on Earth once before, in the late 1940s, assuming the more familiar Roman name of Venus. However, she was unused to how life on the earthly plane had changed, and her habit of hatching convoluted, love-oriented schemes constantly backfired, causing more chaos and confusion than she had intended. She returned to Olympus for several decades, reconsidering her approach while she kept an eye on affairs, finally returning to Earth in the modern day. Although she is a member of the Knights of Laveau, and possesses all the power that her position as the Olympian goddess of love entails, Aphrodite rarely engages in battle, choosing instead to serve as the team's "peacemaker", often seeking victory through indirect means rather than outright warfare. 'Gambit: '''The last member to join the Knights, Remy Etienne LeBeau was a mutant, and a member of the New Orleans Thieves' Guild. In addition, he frequently worked as a freelance mercenary and jack-of-all-trades. He first came into contact with the team when they saved him from Mr. Sinister's Marauders, who were attempting take him to their master. Despite them comign to his rescue, Gambit ended up fighting alongside them and proving a valuable asset in the battle, after which they offered him a position, making him the only member of the team besides Photon whose powers were neither magical nor divine. Category:Joint Venture organizations Category:Teams Category:Joint Venture Universe Category:Unfinished Category:Knights of Laveau (Joint Venture) Category:Good Teams